Clouded Haze
by The Fallen Dark Angel
Summary: Cloud's been gone for 12 months. what happens if he comes back to the bar for only one night? CloudxTifa post advent children
1. Time Of My Life

OK, I'VE BEEN READING A LOT OF CLOUD X TIFA RECENTLY AFTER I WATCHED ADVENT CHILDREN A WHILE AGO SO I JUST THOUGHT ID TRY THIS. THE IDEA WAS STUCK IN MY HEAD. SORRY IF IT'S CRAPPY.

Chapter 1, time of my life

He hadn't been home in 12 months. He had been staying away no matter what he had said to Marlene and Denzel. The children didn't take it well. Marlene took it the hardest that he was always leaving like her dad, speaking of Marlene, she didn't want to stay with me and Denzel anymore; Barrett came to pick her up about a week after Cloud left. She said I seemed very sad after Cloud had gone. I didn't believe her; but deep down I knew I was sad, broken, a wreck. I didn't know why I was a wreck when he wasn't around. I was just... after he and Denzel had Geostigma I just feel so protective of them...

And I didn't want it to show but I didn't want him to leave. He thought he had everything so god dammed hard! He lives in the past and needs to be bought back to reality...

Today, he came home. Denzel was sitting at the bar while I served a few of the nightly regulars. Denzel was doing Math homework and was asking me for help every now and then. A few of our friends were in the bar tonight. Vincent sat in the corner with Barrett and Cid while Marlene was out doing shopping for Barrett and herself while they were in town. She had grown up considerably and was now used to catering for Barrett which basically meant feeding him and watering him. Sid was here because he wanted a drink and he moved closer with Shera earlier in the year something about keeping an eye on me.

I noticed that Vincent looking at me while he was listening in to Barrett and Cid in a long winded conversation I couldn't make out. All I could see was Cid making big gestures with his hands. I downcast my eyes to the glass I was going to fill. I didn't make eye contact with anyone in the bar for some time before giving the costumer his drink and sitting back on a stool I had behind the bar for when I was tired.

"Rough night?" Vincent asked obviously having came closer to the bar a minute ago. I looked up at him for a second before sighing and looking back down.

"No." I answered absentmindedly drawing patterns on the bar.

"Missing him?" he asked raising an eyebrow at me while I still didn't look up but I remained silent, I didn't want to talk to Vincent right now...

"Do you need a drink sir?" I asked coldly in a business tone of voice, he was still a customer

"Guess you don't want to talk to me." Vincent said in his monotonous voice. 'Understatement.' I thought as Vincent started smirking a little at my silence before he walked back over to Barrett and Cid.

I watched as he walked back over to Barrett and Cid transfixed in watching a Cid used his arms again to gesture a point to Barrett. Vincent took his place beside Barrett before listening to the part in Cid's Story where they were at. I almost didn't even hear the door to the bar open as he entered. I heard his heavy steps as he came closer to the bar but I didn't look up; he had been away too long. I couldn't contain my anger as it bubbled inside me. 'He stayed away without even a call and now he just walks in and expects everything to be normal? Yeah right' I took a little thought to stop myself jumping over the bar and drop kicking him but if I did that I'd cause a scene...

"Cloud!" Denzel called from next to me he quickly jumped from his stool and ran to greet his hero. I on the other hand quickly got up and made it look like I was busy by fixing a guy a drink. As much as I secretly liked my best friend I had a right to be angry and ignore him right now. I shoved a glass at a customer a little too forcefully and apologised quickly before grabbing a glass from below the counter and cleaning it.

"I'll take a glass of anything." a voice said next to me. I knew the voice anywhere his voice was not often heard saying anything along those lines. Not in my bar. After not seeing him in so long I can honestly say that I was surprised he wanted a drink. The Cloud I knew hardly ever drank any alcohol. Even Cid, Vincent and Barrett looked over to the strange event.

I looked up and noticed his blue Mako infused eyes looking down on me expectantly. Denzel was next to him smiling up at Cloud then looking to me.

"Denzel, go get ready for bed. I'll probably come and tuck you in after work if I'm not too tired." I said stooping to the young boy's level and ruffling his hair as he nodded at me before running off.

I looked back up to Cloud.

"Any preference?" I asked coldly. I almost saw him flinch as I put my hands on my hips and moved away. Sometimes Cloud Strife tried my patience.

"No." he almost whispered looking away from me. I made him a strong drink and shoved it across the bar to him before walking over to some other customers and serving them. Cloud had quickly finished his drink.

"Another?" I asked not looking at him as I took the glass I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye giving me conformation to fill the glass with the cloudy liquid once again.

"Tifa-" He said quickly as I began to walk away. I turned and looked at him over my shoulder 'gonna tell me your sorry for being gone for a freaking year?' I thought looking straight at him to see the conflict in his eyes.

He sighed looking back up to my eyes before looking to his glass and gulping his drink down so his glass was half empty. Looked over the whole room watching Vincent nod and leave the other two men who were still finishing their drinks with a swift turn and a brisk walk. I turned back to the bar before they noticed I was looking and turned back to Cloud who was swirling the remainder of his drink in his glass. I sighed rolling my eyes and turning to serve a few more customers. I saw that some of the rush that had hit earlier was leaving and only a few remained. I remembered that we closed earlier today and smirked before remembering what I had to deal with.

I looked back to Cloud once again in anger. 'Why come home without an apology if you're just gonna leave again?' I thought looking over to him. I noticed that his glass was empty again. I filled it without saying anything. Neither did he. Until I tried to walk away. "Wait-" he said reaching out an arm and touching my shoulder.

"What Cloud?" I almost growled at him jerking my shoulder so his hand fell away. I saw Barrett and Cid hesitantly leave after Vincent almost if sensing my anger right now.

"Look, I'm sorry I was gone so long. I needed time to be alone and think and-" I cut him off so he couldn't speak anymore crap it's what he did every time he came home in the past. I knew how he sentence would end. 'I still need time. It what's keeping me away but I will be back.' I didn't want to hear the words anymore from him. It could tear me apart.

"Denzel was a wreck when you were gone." I lied looking away from him to the back of the bar. 'Maybe he won't noticed the sadness in my eyes that he won't stay long even now' "every morning he would wake up and say 'is Cloud coming home?' then he would look the empty bed beside him where Marlene used to sleep and frown. He would then look to me and answer his own question! It's not right to see the boy suffer! You're his dammed hero and you don't give a shit to call or even to come home!" I turned around quickly to slam my hands down on the worktop that he looked at now instead of me. He couldn't even look at me anymore.

"Tifa, I-" he started again obviously startled by my outburst.

"You what?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him quickly. He didn't answer me he just looked down and sighed.

"Whatever Cloud." I growled in a disinterested voice before walking away.

I didn't talk to Cloud again all night. The only interaction was when I made him a new drink. I couldn't keep count of how many I served him. After around ten, it was time for the bar to close. I ushered all the drunks out while Cloud remained rooted to his stool in a drunken trance. I quickly locked the door and started to clean the whole place up.

"Tifa." his voice asked from close by.

"What?" I snapped standing up and turning around. He was closer than I thought. I was almost pressed up against him as I stood there. I stumble back angrily before crossing my arms.

"Come and have a drink with Me." he asked almost calmly. I sighed at him looking into his eyes. I couldn't stay mad at him for that long.

"Cloud." I said a little calmer than I was earlier, he looked almost like a lost child.

"I'm sorry I was away, but I had things to sort out, I had things to think about." he placed a hand on my shoulder again before I quickly jerked it off out of habit from my anger he seemed a little hurt at the action.

"And you couldn't think here?" I asked as my anger flared up. I scowled at him and he flinched back almost as if he was scared of me, my first thought was 'good!' but I don't want Cloud scared of me, I don't want to fight with him, but he's so... So... I couldn't even think of how to describe how he was. Frustrating. Always gone.

"No." he said in almost a whisper just like he did earlier. He seemed quieter than he had been the last time I had saw him. More full of self pity even with a healthy amount of alcohol in his body.

"Fine." I sighed. Watching as he looked up at me. "I'll have a few shots while you have a drink. Company. Just like you want." I said walking past him back to the bar. I filled Cloud's empty glass before pulling out a shot glass and a bottle of Tequila Cloud sat down quickly knowing I wouldn't stay long.

At first there was a very tense awkward silence as I took a shot and Cloud played with the rim of the glass in his hand. I knew I wasn't going to break the silence and luckily after a few minutes Cloud did.

"How've you been?" Cloud asked quietly not looking up at me.

"Shit." I replied quickly and calmly banging my glass off the worktop as I bought it down. My anger went down my throat with the fiery alcohol. "You left me with your adopted kid, he keeps asking for you." I reminded him looking at Cloud who I had now caught staring at me.

"You?" I asked taking another shot. Cloud shrugged quickly looking away and covering his one arm with his hand. It was covered again.

"I've seen worse..." he said hoping I didn't notice him holding his arm.

"What did you do to it?" I asked quickly walking over and pulling on the sleeve that quickly came off. On Cloud's muscled arm was a tightly wrapped bandage. "WHO did it?"

"It's just a scratch" Cloud insisted before wincing as I touched it. Game over buddy... I stared at him with a glare that said 'seriously? You're kidding me!' before he sighed and unwound the bandage so I could see the long, deep, raised crimson red newly cut flesh on Clouds arm.

"How did that happen?" I asked in alarm motherly side kicking in. I knew it was Cloud, he would have a reason for the gash.

"It was nothing." Cloud assured me putting a hand over mine on his arm I hadn't realised I was tracing a finger up and down the raised line of skin.

"What happened?" I asked again looking at Cloud with an almost glare. He muttered something I didn't understand so I glared at him in the eyes as he looked up as he quickly wound the bandage back up on his arm.

"I fell off Fenrir okay?" he muttered putting his face in his hands and sharply taking in a breath. Maybe he thought I would laugh at him.

"How can you get injured like that falling off?" I asked curiously narrowing my eyes at him. He looked at me angrily with a dirty look on his face.

"Some twisted metal got caught in my arm as I fell." he added darkly reliving his experiences in memory form I cringed back taking another Tequila shot from the bar. The silence came again. Cloud drank his drink quickly while he didn't want to talk, in the end I spoke first.

"One more question," I asked hesitantly looking at him before taking my next shot and refilling the glass between us. He grunted in response telling me to continue.

"How long do you intend to stay?" I asked taking another shot while the chugged down his drink. He would suffer for all he drank in the morning. While I was still completely sober, he was looking at me -no staring at me- like I was the tasty steak in the window.

"That depends." Cloud answered taking the tequila bottle from me and swigging it. I scowled at him. I have to serve that to the customers and you just got your mouth around the bottle! Idiot, I'm gonna need a new bottle, you can pay... I'll tell you in the morning, Cloud. All of a sudden I detected some nervousness in Clouds voice as he held the glass tighter.

"On?" I answered him deciding to swig from the bottle too instead of using the glass. I felt a tiny bit tipsy now...

"You." he answered. Before I could react he had me pressed up against the bar with my wrists held to my sides as he held my tightly by my hips.

"Me?" I asked a little uncomfortable with the position I was held in. He nodded before I realised what he was going to do. "Clo-!" was all I managed to get out before his lips pressed down on mine. At first I was unresponsive. I was hesitant, he was drunk and this was wrong. But I want to know how something this wrong feels so right!

I started to kiss him back placing my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer with his hands on my hips. I pulled away for a second to see his face that was close to mine holding a small smile. I looked into his blue eyes and smiled at the sweetness of the faked emotions there. He was drunk, but I wanted him. I wanted to be his.

At the thought his lips came back down on mine. He licked and nipped my bottom lip and I opened my mouth allowing his tongue to enter my mouth. We both fought for dominance until Cloud pulled away. He grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs. I could feel him leading me urgently; I think he just wanted to find a room with an empty bed. My room was the first we came across.

Cloud lay me down on the bed his eyes hungrily looking over my body before he went back and kicked the door shut so Denzel wouldn't walk in.

I could almost feel the alcohol I had drank taking effect as Cloud came back over to me before getting onto of me and continuing his attack on my mouth. All too quickly what we were wearing was too much clothing and I remember that it had quickly touched the floor after I saw fit to voice the opinion. I don't remember much, I wasn't paying much attention, I just remember that Cloud and I had sex and both fell asleep soon after we had finished. The sleep was peaceful, if only the morning was the same...


	2. Hangover

I DIDNT KNOW HOW OLD TO MAKE DENZEL! I JUST PUT HIM AS 12 BUT I'M SURE HE MAY BE A BIT YOUNGER (OR OLDER) IN THE GAME/FILM, BUT THIS HAPPENS AFTER ADVENT CHILDREN SO I GUESS HIS AGE CAN BE WHAT I WANT IN MY STORY.

Chapter 2, Hangover

My head ached a tiny bit; it accompanied the small throbbing of my whole body. All of my muscles ached even ones I didn't know I had. As I moved I noticed that I was stiff and that I had small bruises on my upper arms from the force Cloud had put into the activities of the night before.

The events of the night before had not eluded me. I remembered fully what happened; I wasn't as drunk as Cloud was last night, I had only had 4 or 5 shots of tequila in comparison to his 12 drinks and shots of tequila from the bottle. I sat up and pulled the sheets around me. I knew he would be gone but I didn't expect the note on the pillow beside me.

'I'm sorry' was written in a messy scrawl on some paper that was now on my pillow. I felt a tear run from my eye. 'If what happened can't stop him leaving, what will?' another tear escaped my eye. Before my eyes were flooding like rain clouds. I held a pillow close to my face in hope of stopping the floods coming down like waterfalls. 'He'd left again...' I sighed I couldn't stop thinking it. In my head I heard the continuous chant... 'He left, he left, he left, he left...'

"Tifa?" A small voice asked as Denzel pushed his way into my room. I smiled up at him.

"Hey Denz." I said simply hoping I could stop my tears. I wiped my eyes furiously as the little boy walked over to me. Denzel crawled up next to me on the bed and put a hand to my cheek pulling it off my face to see the wetness from my tears. He soon forgot why he had come into my room to wake me up as he studied his palm before looking up to me.

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly. He was just a child and yet, he seemed to be caring for me even though I'm the adult. "Did Cloud leave again?" he asked looking up at me. I smiled tearfully patting his head before I lay back down again falling into the soft pillows. I could still smell Cloud on the pillows and it took everything I had not to reach over and pull one to my face.

"It's nothing Denz." I said making sure the bed sheet covered me. The young boy shook his head violently not believing me. I dried my eyes and put on a brave face noticing he was still in his pyjamas.

"Hey, Denzel, you go get dressed and I make you breakfast, okay?" I spoke with a fake smile and saw Denzel nod before leaving my room. I quickly changed into my normal outfit and trudged down into the kitchen where I was going to make Pancakes. The whole house showed no signs Cloud had ever been in here. Sighing again I turned and took the ingredients out of the fridge. I made blueberry pancakes quickly waiting for Denzel to come downstairs. I used a fan to waft the pancake smell up to Denzel and heard the shower turn of immediately. For the young kid he was in my eyes he sure knew how to take care of himself. He was around ten and he got a cell phone a few days ago for doing odd jobs around town. At the minute I could hear him talking to Marlene as he walked down the stairs to meet me for his food. I smiled remembering the bond between the two,

Marlene, however was a bit older than Denzel, she was twelve now, she needed to be responsible and look after her father so she acted more like a fifteen year old than her normal age.

"Its fine Marlene, come visit anytime, Tifa wouldn't mind she love seeing you" I heard Denzel stop on the stairs. I heard him quieten as he listened to the girl speaking to him I stopped as I listened to his nervous feet shuffling. I could tell Denzel liked Marlene from the way he acted around her or the way he talked to her.

I wish my love life was that simple...

"Ok, I'll call you later. But I gotta go, Tifa is feeling a little sad right now..." I frowned but tried to put on a fake smile for Denzel as he entered the kitchen. He noticed I wasn't exactly happy.

"Cloud did leave didn't he?" Denzel asked staring at the pancakes I placed in front of him and not moving. I quietly nodded sighing.

"I think I did something to make him mad." I confessed remembering last night. "But it wasn't my fault, he's too forceful when he's drunk." I looked up at Denzel to see him poking his pancakes with his fork

"I want him to come back." Denzel told me looking up to me so I could see the tears in his eyes. I tried to make him feel better my putting on my fake smile and sitting next to him.

"Why don't you call him?" I asked already knowing the answer, it was the same reason I didn't call anymore.

"He never picks up." Denzel told me sadly picking at his pancakes until he declared he wasn't hungry.

After that Denzel left the table quickly. He didn't want to sit with my while I was sad like this. He'd snook away to plan a meeting with Marlene later... I didn't blame him, I wouldn't want to be around me today either, I was too depressed to talk and I was too unhappy to smile anymore.

I cleaned up the mess I left from the batter mix. The blueberries stained my hands and I had a sudden urge to lick them of my fingers and lick some of the mix out of the bowl I used to mix the Pancakes. I quickly shook my head to get rid of the thought.

I wouldn't mind much, but... I hated blueberries. I quickly cleaned after that and decided to go and have a shower. I walked up the stairs quickly only hearing the sounds of my heels as I continued up to my room. Denzel had gone out to see Marlene who was at Cid's. He and Shera had a big house that they could share with Barrett, Marlene and the passing Vincent. I would've offered rooms to Vincent and Barrett but I only had one... Cloud's room and I sure as hell wasn't lending that room out to anyone. I didn't let anyone in there lately, I haven't even been in myself. I kept it just the same for when he comes back... if he comes back.

I stood in the bathroom quietly turning the shower on before turning to the sink. I stood and stared. I couldn't help myself; I looked down on a half empty glass of water that sat on the worktop next to my sink. I didn't pour it, Cloud must've. I stood looking at it; my one reminder that last night wasn't a dream. The water never moved but in my head I saw an image of Cloud pulling the glass up to his lips and taking a small swig.

Almost instantly I snapped out of my trance. I'm a grown woman staring at a glass of water somebody left in my bathroom...

No, not somebody, him. He left it.

I shook the thoughts from my head as soon as I realised the water had been running in the shower for a little while and would have warmed up. I carefully stripped my shirt before my shoes and pants came off leaving me only underwear. I glimpsed my body in the mirror. I saw the bruises on my upper arms. Before I could look anymore I shed my underwear and stepped into the hot flow of the shower.

I enjoyed the heat of the water as it flowed down my back. I smiled in pleasure quickly rubbing shampoo into my hair. I started to remember things that happened last night. I remembered his every touch, the feel of his skin against mine, his soft kisses and sweet words. I remembered it all along with the fact he was drunk.

I sighed as I turned off the shower and walked into my own room. I saw the curtains billowing in the wind and sighed looking out to the cloud filled skies. I sighed looking out after pulling on my tank top and cotton shorts. I would just have to wait for Cloud to come back home, hopefully it wouldn't take another 12 months for him to come back to us again...


	3. Sickness

Chapter 3- Sickness

I felt like shit waking up this morning. It had been 3 weeks since Cloud had come to the bar and three weeks since that night. Lately I have been feeling ill, I eat more, sleep more and I'm constantly sick. Denzel's worried about me. He thinks I may be coming down with a virus. I hope it's not what I think it is...

At the moment I was still in bed. Our new dog was on my feet, Prowler, named by Denzel who found him on the streets last week. Speaking of Denzel he had told me -no, ordered me- that I had another weeks bed rest before I was allowed to even think about opening the bar to the public again. I obviously complained about this bit Denzel rule was law at the moment... While he was here anyway.

I kept my ear pricked for sounds of Denzel leaving and was glad when I heard Denzel leave for school. He didn't know that when he went out I got up. I slowly blinked the sleep out of my eyes and attempted to sit up. Big mistake. The nausea hit quickly and I somehow moved to the toilet very fast before emptying the food that made residence in my stomach into the well placed toilet bowl.

"Jesus Christ..." I muttered getting up and moving to brush my teeth and have a shower quickly. When I was finished I remembered the errands I told Denzel that I would run if I felt better. He told me not to but he knew I would anyway.

I pulled on a pair of jeans and a purple tank top with my sunglasses hoping not to look like myself as I walked into the chemist. I looked around for a minute at all the little trinkets that were available here. I looked up and out the door to the Materia shop across the street noticing Yuffie walk out of it.

I ducked hoping the young ninja didn't see me.

"Hey Tifa!" a voice said from behind me... of course she had seen me. She didn't call herself a ninja for nothing.

"Hi Yuffie..." I said looking down at the items in the isle I was on. Luckily I was only in the potions aisle. I looked at the liquid in the bottles seeing different coloured potions for different strengths as well as the Ethers and the other little bottles you could buy.

"Big battle coming or did you just run out of potions?" Yuffie asked swinging on her heels playfully while holding her bag of newly purchased Materia.

"All our potions were used up when Denzel decided to sprain his ankle 4 times in a row playing with the dog." I grumbled wanting Yuffie to go away so I could go and buy what I came in for.

"Oh! I didn't know you had a dog!" Yuffie said smiling at me. she wasn't leaving any time soon I could tell so I picked up 5 potions and 2 Remedys (AN:I don't know if they're in the other games but they're in crisis core.) putting them into a basket before walking over to the aisle I had originally planned on going down.

"Hey Tifa why did you come down here?" Yuffie asked as I moved down the aisle quickly picking up the box I needed.

"Hey Tifa why do you need a pregnancy test?" Yuffie said quickly reading over the label as she spoke. It took her a few seconds before she realised what I picked up. Yuffies eyes went wide but she had the decency to wait until I had purchased the item before she went psycho on me.

"A pregnancy test!" the younger girl hissed grabbing my arm as I tried to walk back to the bar. I tried to get Yuffie off me but she had a strong grip.

"When did you do it?" she hissed again her grip tightening on my arm until I felt her nails dig into my arm.

"None of your business!" I snapped trying to get her off my arm.

"Then who with?" she snapped back at me letting go but leaving me stunned as she walked in sync with me as I tried to get away.

"Nobody!" I shouted back trying to lose my annoying friend.

"Sperm doesn't just fly from the sky now tell me who the hell it was!" she screamed at me grabbing my arm once again.

"Cloud Strife!" I screamed back at her feeling her grip loosen and slack enough for me to grab my arm back and run to the grocery store as far away from the now stunned Yuffie as possible.

I pulled a hoodie over my head as I walked to the grocery store after my encounter with Yuffie. I was trying to stop myself shaking at the thought of the small White bag in the small over the shoulder bag I bought. I could hear the potions chink together but the noise didn't register. All I could think of was Yuffie yelling at me a minute ago and me yelling back.

I pushed the bag deeper into my small grey bag trying to shrink it so I could never see it again and my problems would vanish. I had no such luck and sighed before plunging my hands into the front pocket of my hoodie and trudging on until I reached the front of the store.

I pulled out a basket and walked in picking up the things I needed. While picking up the groceries my mind was elsewhere. It was sitting in the white bag with the little blue box and the night that had changed my life...

I walked past the alcohol aisle looking down to see my eyes zone in on the tequila bottle. I ignored it even though I knew we needed a new bottle for the bar, I knew I couldn't touch it right now... I started towards the aisle with the French Fries for Denzel seeing as he had decided he wanted fries and chicken for lunch today.

I picked up the pack before walking to the till. As I waited my mind went back to that night...

_"Promise you won't leave?" I whimpered as he hovered over me. He looked back down me with his big blue Mako eyes._

_"I won't ever leave again, baby." he said with a slightly slurred voice. I couldn't believe a word he said, he was drunk... He was not acting like the true loveable Cloud._

_"Promise?" I asked again as he leaned down closer to me._

_"Promise." he repeated before diving down and capturing my lips once again. I moaned into his mouth as he once again shifted above me._

I felt tears in my eyes. "You promised" I whispered not looking up to see where I was going as I walked towards the till. I quickly paid for my items before I quickly walked back the bar.

Outside the bar I saw the big CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE sign that Denzel made me put up outside while he thought I was ill. It made me feel sad to see the sign outside the door knowing that I was totally healthy and Denzel was just making a fuss.

Secretly I hoped I was ill, because then it couldn't be what I think it is...

As I walked into the apartment Prowler padded up to me on soft paws. He was still just a curious puppy but he had some bark to him. His paws maybe soft and soundless but his snout wasn't anytime anyone opened the door.

"Down boy!" I ordered as I put the food I bought in the right place. The puppy wined at me sadly scuffing it paws on the floor. 'Why did the puppy have to be so god dammed cute!' I growled to myself in my head before sighing and handing Prowler one of his treats.

Sighing... I was doing lots of that these days.

I'd already taken the potions up into the bathroom but I kept on my bag and kept on my hoodie I didn't feel like changing anything about my look at the minute, I was too nervous to do the test either.

Prowler was sitting down now, chewing on the large bone I had gotten him today. I quickly walked into the living room and watched a bit of afternoon TV. The truth was I was avoiding both the groceries and my worries about the little blue box.

Sighing again I made my way back into the kitchen to put away the groceries. I looked up at the clock, 3:10, when Denzel starts walking home. I have fifteen minutes if that...

As soon as I got all the groceries away I move to go to my room with Prowler hot on my heels.

I quickly moved up to my bedroom shutting the door so Prowler couldn't get inside my room before carelessly tugging in my hoodie in an attempt to get it off. I sighed as I noticed I couldn't get it off and lay for a minute just on the bed with my eyes closed in an almost trance before falling completely asleep.

I woke to the sound of the puppy scratching the door and darkness outside the window. I felt bad for Prowler now. He only wanted attention... Soon he stopped and I started my battle again... The battle of the hoodie... I fell onto my bed in the process of getting it off and to make things worse the pregnancy test fell out of my bag –that I forgot I was still wearing- and the bagged box hit me in the head just as I yanked the hoodie over it.

I stopped squirming then, looking scared at the little blue box now in my hands. I let out a breath and sucked it back in again before I walked into the bathroom to take the test. I hoped that it was either wrong or I was just ill...


	4. Oh Crap Cloud Come Home

Chapter 4- oh crap... Cloud... Come home...

(TIFA POV)

I sat and stared at the little item on my hands. The one word I dreaded was written on the side on a tiny screen of the plastic device. I was too shocked to move... What now? I can't move, not 'I don't want to move' I actually can't move! I'm rooted to my spot in shock...

How? Why...? I asked in my head not hearing the door open or close as Denzel got home. I remember that I had started to cry and that tears were running down my face. I felt it was sad how one word shifted my whole world around.

'Pregnant' that's what it read.

I didn't feel myself fall to the floor and I don't remember how I bruised up my fists and arms and stomach... I remember a very violent banging on the door to the bathroom I was in and I remembered a noise like none other I have ever heard. It took me a while to realise it was coming from me. I was sobbing so hard it made my chest numb.

Denzel had forced his way into the bathroom quickly after I had fallen. I remember feeling him pull me up and envelope me in a hug but I couldn't hear what he was telling me. I saw his lips move but the words never came. I knew I was in shock and I still remember my reaction. I started pounding my fists to the walls slowly standing up before my knees buckled and I was back down on the floor again. I remember hitting my head off the cool bathroom tiles and then just lying still as everything swirled before it eventually went black.

(DENZEL POV)

Tifa fell asleep in the bathroom today. I woke up and ran to her bathroom to find that she was crying and shaking and hurting herself. She banged her fists off the floor and the walls and fell to her knees a few times. When I tried to hug her to make her feel better she pushed me away and she ignored me when I asked what was wrong but I don't think she meant to, it was almost like she didn't see me.

After she passed out I made sure to carry her to her bed and tuck her in. I fished my phone out of my pocket and dialled Marlene.

"Denzel?" she asked curiously on the other line. She must be wondering why I was calling her at – I looked up at the clock- one in the morning.

"Marlene, I need help! Can you get here in fifteen minutes?" I urgently whispered to the other line my eyes not leaving Tifa, she was sound asleep but that could change soon.

"I can't... Cid... papa..." the girl sighed on the other side of the line.

"I need you here Marlene!" I insisted urgently. "Bring Uncle Barrett too! Tifa-" I choked up unable to finish my sentence in fear she may wake up if I start talking about her. I sucked in a breath as I heard Marlene run into her father's room.

"Daddy! Tifa needs our help!" my friend cried on the other line to her father. I held my breath waiting for the reaction I knew would involve bad words Tifa told me not to repeat. For the sake of my ears Marlene covered the phone so I only heard muffled sounds.

"Denz, he wants to know what's going on." Marlene asked attentively I looked back to Tifa as she slept softly whimpering and crying to herself tossing and turning I had to be prompted by Marlene before I realised I need to answer her.

"um.." I started before Marlene cut me off.

"In fact, tell it to daddy straight away, he said we're on our way if she scared you this much to call this late.

"Ok." I whispered before hearing the shuffle as the phone changed hands.

"Yo, it's Barrett" a deep voice boomed on my other line. I gave a deep relief filled sigh. "What's up kid?" Uncle Barrett continued he sounded a little worried. "What happened with Tifa?" he asked hesitantly waiting for my reply. I tried to keep my cool but it was hard.

"She went really mad a minute ago! She was crying really bad and she was hurting herself and then when I tried to hug her she pushed me away and I told her she would be fine but she didn't hear me!" I could hear my voice getting faster, higher and louder as I spoke to Barrett. "She fell over trying to get up and then hit her head off the floor and went to sleep. Then she started squirming and sobbing so I moved her to her room and called Marlene who talked to you I'm in her room watching her now and I- it's so..." I felt like crying myself I couldn't calm my breathing and my vision started to blur as tears filled my eyes.

"Denzel! We will be there in a second to see what's wrong! Hold on and watch Tifa for me please!" Uncle Barrett's stern but worried voice said on the other line.

"I'm scared" I whispered.

"Don't be, we will be knocking on the door in a second, but I know where the spare key is so we can just walk in, okay?" this time I heard Marlene's voice, she must've taken the phone while Uncle Barrett was driving his bike to our house.

"Ok." I squeak-whispered

"Bye Denz." She whispered quietly before shutting the phone on me. I sighed looking back to Tifa. She seemed to be having a bad dream, I could tell by how she was tossing and turning.

"No... Cloud..." she mumbled tossing one way. "Come back!" she screamed breathlessly. I started to breathe really fast and look over to Tifa. I felt like I was going to cry.

"Tifa?" I asked in a high tear thick voice. She continued tossing harder and more ferociously. I wiped my eyes as I felt tears well up in my eyes, she was hurting and I couldn't help her, I felt very sad, I wanted to help.

"No... No... No... No! Don't leave again!" Tifa wined sobbing again. I heard the door open before Tifa let out a terrifying blood curdling scream.

"Tifa?" Uncle Barrett exclaimed running into the room. "Tifa! Tifa! Wake up it's a dream!" he shouted to her in her sleep shaking her slightly trying to coax her to get up. I felt the tears fall from my eyes. I covered my face and ran out of the room into my own room locking the door.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket my tears fell onto it as I dialled the familiar number with shaky fingers. I knew I would get voicemail, he never picked up his phone.

_Hey, can't take this call at the minute please leave a message! *beep!*_

"C-C-Cloud? You need to come home... Tifa's-" I stopped abruptly to hear the screams and sobs from the room across the hall from me "she isn't herself right now..."

(Cloud POV)

"... but I think she's just sad you left. Please come back soon Cloud, we need yo-" Denzel stopped talking abruptly and I heard more sobs on the other line. This time the sobs were much quieter. I heard a different voice and could make out Barrett's voice along with Marlene's crying.

"Denz, she's awake, she's okay at the minute!" I heard Barrett shout from Tifa's room. I let out a sigh listening glad Denzel forgot be was on the phone but my mind suddenly paused, 'ok at the minute?' Why was she not ok any other time?

"What happened?" Denzel asked back to Barrett moving to get closer to Tifa's room His voice stared breaking up as he moved.

"First, put the phone away." Barrett said. I sucked in a breath Hoping he would speak anyway, I was in luck. "Tifa's in shock. I'd be in shock too and Cloud would be in shock." he paused for a second just long enough for me to think about his words.

... Me? What did I have to do with this? Barrett sighed he was trying to give Denzel the message without wanting to say it. But he just realised 12 years old Denzel wouldn't understand anything he said "She just found out that she's-"

... End if message. Message revived at-

I angrily shut my phone slamming it against a rock softly so it didn't break before putting it back in my pocket. That's it! I thought angrily kicking the kickstand up on Fenrir and speeding back on my way to Edge. I didn't want to stay away anymore anyway.

I knew it would take two days to get to the bar from where I was, it would be a long two days... 


	5. Coming Clean

Chapter 5- coming clean.

(Tifa POV AGAIN)

Barrett was starting to get on my nerves. After sending Marlene and Denzel out to get me some chocolate spread and chocolate cookies Barrett had decided to interrogate me about how I became pregnant...

It wasn't going well

"-and you had sex with him?"

"Well, I couldn't help myself and anyway when he's drunk he's very-"

"So you did have sex with him."

"Well we were both drunk so it was kinda-"

"You having sex with him?" Barrett raised an eyebrow at me on the last sentence.

"Do the kids know?" I asked sighing at how blunt but right Barrett had been a few minutes ago.

"Yes. Marlene found the test and I told Denzel after he got off the phone." Barrett was trying his best to care for me. He sat on the edge of my bed and rubbed my feet.

"Who was he on the phone to?" I asked stupidly hoping it was Cloud who would've heard me in pain because of him.

"I'm not sure." Barrett told me before looking down and letting silence envelope us. "Will you be able to raise a baby on your own?" Barrett whispered not looking at me.

"It's my only choice. I can't give away his baby; I love him too much to do that." Barrett looked down to me.

"You love him?" he asked looking up with a confused expression this time.

"Yes, with all my heart. That's why I'll raise the baby, because I would know it was something that we both made. I just want him back and for him to feel the same." I looked out the window to when I could almost hear the bike on its way down the street. The night reminded me of Cloud. Free, here one minute gone the next...

I remembered my dream. He had sat and on a bench and told me he didn't want me and that it was all a big mistake. I then choked out my news and he walked away shaking his head. The last line cloud said in my head rang out:

'I'm sorry.' the same as the note, the same as Denzel had said to me when I woke up and the sentence Barrett and Marlene had said for barging in to my house.

Everyone was sorry these days.

Denzel told me bed rest only for now. I suddenly didn't feel the need to stay in bed, I wanted to run the bar. I wanted to be up. I wanted to be strong. For Denzel for Marlene for Barrett for Cloud and now for my new baby...

The thought of a baby sent shiver down my spine. I didn't think I was ready for the responsibility but then I also hoped the baby had Cloud's eyes and If it was a boy Cloud's hair.

I suddenly knew what I wanted to do. I stood up out of bed and put on decent clothes. The bar was opening tonight, whether or not Denzel liked it was a different story.

-=-=-=-

Tonight was a normal night at the bar. I was back to work 3 days after my shocking discovery. Denzel was still very hesitant to let me work. I remembered his 13th birthday was soon and I had to plan it for him. I knew what he wanted and I had to do it all I didn't want to seem weak, after all.

I had to be strong.

Denzel didn't let me do much. I was only allowed to cook and run the bar if he was there to supervise. I was not allowed to clean and I had to stay in the apartment while he always answered the door and phones. He was growing up but still so young. He often told me to be careful using the 'what would Cloud think?' line almost as often as I tried to work. The memories were enough to stop me working.

I knew I had to be strong.

Denzel told me he called Cloud while Barrett woke me up. He said he got the same, voicemail. Always the same. He wasn't coming back, not for Denzel not for me and not for the child he didn't know he had.

Be strong, he may come for you.

"I'm gonna go get Prowler fed and take him to pee." Denzel announced placing my cell in front of me. "call if you feel woozy or anything happens, okay?" The little kid said like my mother. "Oh and do not move from the bar." he added before grabbing Prowlers leash off the bar.

"yes mom!" I teased halfheartedly smiling for a second before my frown came back. Denzel left quickly leaving my to watch the bar alone, tonight was very quiet, a big storm was coming and everyone was getting ready for it by gathering like animals for winter.

Every once in a while a customer would come and I would downcast my eyes to the glass I was going to fill before collecting the money and moving away.

I didn't make eye contact with anyone in the bar unless I needed to. I was instructed by Denzel not to do anything so I was mostly sitting back on a stool I had behind the bar for when I was tired, which seemed to be always. I sighed looking down.

I heard boots come to the bar. They sounded like his. They were faster as he saw me sitting behind the bar as Denzel had ordered me to do. I was cleaning the bar. Maybe he wouldn't see the sadness in my eyes.

No, it wasn't him, just my imagination or another customer.

"Rough night?" A voice asked obviously having came closer to the bar a minute ago. I didn't look up at him, i couldn't, he sounded like Cloud for a second and i couldn't help turning around before sighing and looking back down.

"No." I whispered absentmindedly drawing patterns on my stomach and then arm.

"Missing someone?" he asked almost in a false hope, like he was waiting for an answer from me. I still didn't turn but I remained silent, I didn't want to talk to any one right now...

"Guess you don't want to talk to me." Whoever it was said almost with a frown heard in his voice. It was almost as if the person was sad.

"Do you need a drink sir?" I asked coldly in a business tone of voice, he was a customer. I whipped around with a scowl on my face an instantly gasped I backed away from the stool I was sitting on falling over as I did.

He came back, but he couldn't be here, he couldn't know about my pregnancy. He can't know about our baby.

I tried to move further back not bothering to get up as Cloud advanced on me with a worried expression. I couldn't see much anymore, my eyes were cloudy as I tried to be strong and felt anger envelope me in caressing darkness.

"N-N-No!" I shouted angrily through my tears while getting up before running back into the apartment, a friend of mine, Kai took over at the bar hesitantly watching as I ran. he knew I didn't like the bar being unattended so he stepped in sometimes when either of the kids were sick or I wanted the night off.

I ran further into the apartment until i fell again over Denzel's carlessley placed shoes for indoors and for the bar. I couldn't help myself from just sprawling out and crying angry tears into my arms.

Cloud was fast as he picked me up from on the floor. Cloud pulled me into a hard forceful hug I wish I could get out of. I tried squirming but Cloud just held on tighter.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered into my ear slowly over and over holding me as close to him as possible while he held one of my hands in his.

"Cloud let go! Your crushing my-" Cloud stopped me mid sentence by kissing me. I couldn't move. Last time he did this he was drunk. So drunk he had sex with me without knowing, so drunk he got me pregnant, so drunk he crushed my heart so easily.

I pulled away quickly as I could shocking Cloud as I elbowed him in the stomach and -although it hurt to do it- slapped him hard around the face.

I stood scowled at him, not backing down until he looked away. When he didn't i felt a pain in my abdomen and stomach. I knew I'd overworked myself then and stumbled away into the kitchen. I noticed pain in this eyes too as I looked back. Cloud, I feel the same way but... Why now? I thought in my head before I ran into the kitchen area leaning on one of the worktops.

I started to breathe deeply to try and stop the pain but it kept coming making my whole body hurt. Pain sheared through me in sudden sharp, unexpected bursts. I gritted my teeth as I fell to the floor with a loud bang. Cloud hadn't followed me in here yet. But he ran in when he heard the bang.

He took in the sight of me from the door. I was crouched in a ball sobbing and holding my stomach with all my might. He held a hand out to me but I glared at him sending him back a step.

"My stomach!" I screamed out in pain not wanting Cloud to know the real reason for my pain.

"Tifa!" Denzel called as he ran in with Prowler. Prowler barked at Cloud making him back up into a wall outside the kitchen. Denzel was knelt beside me and I looked up with a pained expression.

"I said don't move from the bar!" Denzel scolded me. "And crying won't help the situation!" he added as more tears fell from my eyes like a leaky faucet.

"But what if..." I said sadly I didn't want to lose the baby.

"It will be fine. The pain is just its way of telling you to stop. Stop crying and running and stop stressing." Denzel said lovingly seemingly acting older than his age. I sighed as the pain started to subside.

"Now what the heck were you doing?" Denzel suddenly asked angrily suddenly scowling.

"It's all Cloud's fault!" I argued back quickly to Denzel. "His fault I feel like I do, his fault that I'm crying, his fault that I'm in pain, his fault I'm on the floor, his fault!" I jabbed my finger in the direction I knew Cloud was but suddenly stopped feeling the pain subside.

"Tifa..." he said softly looking out the door to where I knew Cloud was.

"We were better off alone, this wouldn't have happened." I muttered curling my arms around my legs. "I hate him right now. I used to be strong! Not like this!" I fumed more tears flooding down my cheeks.

"Calm, Tifa." Denzel reminded me. Looking once more sympathetically to the man outside the door pinned to a wall by a dog.

I would treat Prowler later.

"Denzel! Get this damn dog off me!" Cloud growled as the dog pushed him further into the wall almost as if he was trying to push him through the wall. Cloud must be pissed to swear at Denzel.

"Good dog..." I heard Denzel whisper loud enough for the dog to hear. Prowler barked back in return. I can see Cloud isn't Denzel's hero right now...

"Denzel!" Cloud called angrily before Prowler growled at him and we heard claw on the wall and the ripping of cloth. I'm pretty sure Cloud just lost his attachable sleeve again.

"You don't mean what you say Tifa!" Cloud shouted into me with a wince of pain evident in his voice as I heard Prowler bite him.

"You should just leave us alone!" I shouted back angrily before I was able once again to stand up. The pain had subsided but it took a while for me to realise what I had ranted. My eyes grew wide and the door to the bar quickly slammed shut.

I burst out sobbing in pain and anger. He was my friend and I told him to leave me alone "No! I need him back! Denzel I didn't mean it! I was in pain and I was worried about the baby and I'm tired and Lonely and- and..." I broke down again.

"I'll go find him." Denzel whispered as Prowler came into the kitchen to me. The pain was gone completely now but I was hunched over my knees still crying softly.

Prowler whined softly head butting my shoulder.

"Hey Prowler" I whispered unable to say anything above a whisper. Prowler looked at me first before handing me a piece of black material that I knew was Cloud's attachable sleeve. I smiled a tiny smile grabbing Prowler lightly behind the ears and rubbing is nose with mine until he gave me his Wolfy grin and a lick on the nose.

I smiled at the dog and wiped my nose before leaning back on the cupboard behind me. "So this is my life huh?" I said to Prowler quietly just looking into his big blue eyes. Prowler barked softly in return as I moved to scratch behind his ears.

"He kissed me..." I told the dog softly as he moved to sit with his head on my lap once again whining softly to me. "And I slapped him." I added starting to tickle Prowler behind his ears.

Prowler looked up with saddened eyes it was almost as if he was saying 'tell him how you feel...' for a dog Prowler was very smart.

"I can't tell him. I don't know what I feel." I clarified stroking the dogs head and looking up to the ceiling fan.

"I love him, and I need him but he caused me so much pain and so much misery... But I'm having his baby so and I need help to raise it. I can't do it alone, not with the bar a Denzel." I sighed looking back down to Prowler who was adamantly looking to the doorway. His ears had flattened against his head as a small growl seeped out  
between his teeth.

"Prowler?" I asked softly as the dog stood and ran out of the door. I heard light swearing as the dog grabbed onto clothes. I heard the growling dog pulling a person towards the kitchen trying to show me the eavesdropper.

Soon Prowler came back into view dragging Cloud by his leg. Cloud only complied in fear for losing his pants. I scowled at Cloud as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.


	6. My Last Leave

Chapter 6: my last leave

(Cloud POV)

I looked at Tifa closely. She was glaring at me. It saddened me to think she hated me, I felt the opposite of hate; love. Me, Cloud, in love with my beautiful best friend. And the only thing I've ever done is hurt her.

Denzel found me while I was trying to hold back tears. I felt sad knowing she didn't want me to be near her. I knew she wasn't exactly happy about the other night, but why hold a grudge if you don't know why it happened? I used to be her best friend, I still was. In my head anyway...

When I came in Denzel went to his room pulling out a tiny phone as he went. He glanced at the time before holding the phone to his ear and walking up the stairs.

"I... Erm... Wasn't eavesdropping?" I said as if it was a question rubbing the back of my neck out of habit and looking at the floor in embarrassment. 'Great Cloud! You made the situation awkward! Jackass.' I thought sighing to myself.

"Just tell me why you're here Cloud." Tifa half snapped half sighed.

"I wanted to say sorry and that... I..." I couldn't say it to her, I could confess about that night. I knew she didn't want to know what I had heard either. But I knew, from the way she was acting and the way Denzel kept scolding her like a child what was wrong with her. The eavesdropping just helped a bit...

With a sudden burst of confidence I looked up straight at Tifa and limped round so I was next to her. I knelt before I flopped onto my ass down beside her grabbing my leg to see the small rip marks in the jeans I had worn today. Damn dog.

I sighed to myself. How pathetic am I? I can take down an army, Sephiroth and a group of remnants but it takes one dog to make me have to limp in pain. I inwardly growled at myself.

"You- you're pregnant, aren't you?" I asked hesitantly as I looked up to Tifa's eyes. They showed shock, anger and sadness.

"It's your fault." she muttered darkly. She looked down not at me wrapping her arms around her knees and pulling them into her chest.

"I know." I sighed in reply. "I'm so sorry Tifa." I said grabbing her one hand in mine before looking away myself. "If you want, I will leave and never come back. You won't have to deal with me again." I added almost painfully. I didn't want to leave her. I loved her. She was my childhood best friend and crush... I couldn't just leave...

"Don't you dare! I need help." she growled eyes snapping up to mine hostility. I felt my whole body slump in sadness at her anger. I sighed as I stared into Tifa's eyes. As soon as our eyes had locked neither of us could turn away.

Her eyes were a rich reddy-brown colour almost like a deep red wine colour I could get lost in. I saw the anger in Tifa's eyes start to vanish replaced by guilt. She looked deep into my eyes back at me almost as if she was looking into my soul. I felt drawn to her like a blind man seeing the sun. I knew I had to stay now.

"I won't leave." I muttered to her while my eyes flickered to her lips and back. Tifa's eyes did the same.

"I know." she breathed back tangling her fingers into my hair and pulling my head closer to her.

I watched as she moves towards me. I followed her lead closing my eyes and for the second time today inching my face forward until it met hers in a sweet kiss.

I forgot about everything around me except her. She was mine if she would be, if she wanted to be. The moment was perfect.

And then, of course, the Damn dog has to ruin the moment.

'Prowler' the dog had decided it would be fun to shift so he was in between our bodies. With his shoulders he pushed Tifa away from me moving our lips apart. The dog quickly laid a head on Tifa's stomach like he knew what was going on.

"Prowler I was busy!" Tifa scolded the dog scowling as it looked up at her before dropping its head. I looked at Tifa and a light blush formed on my cheeks. Me embarrassed by what Tifa said to a dog! "Cloud might have to leave soon." Tifa added to the dog sadly. She must think I come for sex then leave. Some best friend I am. I looked down waiting a minute before I spoke.

"It's okay Teef, I think I'm staying here, if that's okay, it is okay, right?" I said looking over to the dog and scratching behind his ears. He growled at me... Still doesn't like me.

"It's fine." Tifa said too quickly trying to hide her excitement. "You can have your old room back. Denzel is already in his room." I got up nodding to Tifa as I stood in the doorway I turned back to her to see the dog move to his food bowl. Tifa looked up at me wondering why I didn't go.

"Tifa, I promise I won't leave again. This will be my last leave, never again will I betray your trust, leave, or take advantage of you." I slipped the last one in thinking she wouldn't notice. 'Silly Cloud, Tifa will notice.' Zack's voice said in my head. I scowled at his voice and Tifa got up off the floor to look into my eyes.

"'Take advantage of?'" she repeated with a frown her eyebrows met in the middle creasing her forehead as she looked down in Thought.

"It's all my fault you got pregnant." I told her sighing as I turned not wanting to see her face when I told her my news.

"I'll take some blame too." Tifa whispered behind me. She took one of the tightly clenched fists from my side and stroked it out until she had it pressed against hers fingers Intertwined.

"No, it's my fault... I... Took advantage of you while slightly drunk." I told her sighing and pulling my hand away.

"But you were completely pissed out of your head! You had ten glasses of my finest!" Tifa hissed to me. I knew she would've been mad at me. I was expecting her to want me to leave forever now, not want to see me again.

"I gave the drinks away, I made the buyers pay but I only had 1 drink in the end along with that shot, I'm not a lightweight either Tifa, the Mako in my blood helps to keep me sober." I sighed and took a few steps towards the bar door for the second time tonight.

"I..." Tifa started but trailed off, she didn't know what to say to me now. I put a hand to the very close door handle twisting it before Tifa choke out her one word. "Why?" she choked holding back tears evidently waiting to fall. I could hear the pain in her voice. She was probably looking back to that night, most likely the worst of her life.

It took a moment to answer her question. "I did it because I wanted to try it, I wanted to see if you would reject me, I also did it because..." I paused now wasn't the time to tell her that sentence ending.

"Because...?" Tifa prompted as I slightly turned to her looking up to the stairs.

"I'm going to my room." I told Tifa avoiding her question as I walked up the stairs. I heard her follow but I shut and locked the door so she couldn't get in.

I wanted to be alone right now.

(Tifa POV)

It was all my fault. He thinks it's his but its not, it's my fault... he thinks he took advantage of my but I was totally sober... maybe just a little buzzed. One thing I have to say is that Cloud Strife can be a very good actor when he wants to be...

Cloud had gone up to his room now. I could tell he already regretted coming back. Now he had to deal with a dg that hated him, a boy who semi hates him and his childhood friend who's pregnant with his baby because she didn't know any better... if I was him I would leave in the middle of the night.

Denzel came back into the room then. I didn't even notice I was crying until he ran over to where I still sat unmoving on the floor in the kitchen.

"Did he hurt you?" Denzel asked worriedly at first.

"No" I replied looking away from the boy to the floor.

"Did he leave again?"

"No"

"Did he find out?" Denzel asked in a cracked whisper, he knew that was the one thing I didn't want to happen.

"Yes..." I whispered back sadly not moving of my own accord until the little boy pulled me into a tight hug.

"At least he knows... At least he didn't leave... At least he's here for you..." Denzel muttered soothingly I could tell he was thinking of as many sentences that started with 'at least' as he could.

"He won't talk to me" I told Denzel in a whisper. If I did more than whisper I knew I would cry again.

"He will, give him time." Denzel whispered again looking into my eyes. He was so caring for someone so young.

"Time...?" I whispered as a question as Denzel stood in front of me extending a hand in my direction.

"Yeah time." He said a little more cheerfully with a smile on his face. "Like now is the time we put your pregnant butt to bed so you don't die of exhaustion." Denzel tried to joke lightly. I gave him a small smile for his effort taking his hand and pulling myself up.

"first I need to tell kai to shut the bar." I told Denzel he shook his head at me tugging me up the stairs.

"Already did it just." He told me leading me past clouds room quickly and to the door of his.

"See you in the morning." I whispered kissing his forehead.

"Goodnight..." he whispered back going into his room as I turned and walked into mine.

Inside my room I saw a note on my bed. My heart skipped a beat as I saw the single flower on the top of it. 'Where did the rose come from...?' I thought picking up the flower and reading the note.

_I won't leave you, I'll stay and help. I need to stay, I need to be with you and Denzel. My family..._

I smiled at the note and pulled it to my heart. Maybe everything will be fine after all...


	7. In The End

Chapter 7: in the end

(Cloud pov)

"Cloud!" Tifa shouted banging on his door. She was frowning at the door- I can tell by her silence- things were awkward between us after what happened yesterday. I had retreated to my room and stayed there like the scared kid I was.

"What?" I called back. I was leaning back on my bed in just my black slacks after having a shower. I was waiting for my hair to dry. I flopped back so I was lying on my back with my hands behind my head so I wouldn't get the bed covers wet.

"Dinner!" she said more quietly sighing knowing she had my attention. I didn't want it to be like this between us but she was having my baby and I couldn't look at her without thinking it was my fault completely.

'If I was sober like I claimed why did I forget the god dammed condom?' I thought to myself slapping my forehead and falling back onto the bed without even realising I was sitting up.

I sighed as I heard Tifa once again softly knock the door.

"Cloud...?" she asked softly, she was waiting for me to come out so she could talk to me I think. May as well get it over with now.

"Come in. Doors open." I said with a sudden burst of confidence sitting up and shifting to the end of the bed as the door slowly opened. Tifa stood in the door for a minute before walking into the room and shutting the door.

"So... Erm..." Tifa said walking up to me and sitting on the bed next to me.

"Yeah?" I asked looking at her face closely. She looked a little embarrassed and I could see the fact she felt awkward, even I felt awkward.

"Why are you not wearing a shirt?" she asked blushing. I smirked before frowning at the thought of the awkwardness in the room at the minute.

"Want me to put one on?" I asked her slowly standing and walking over to my dresser.

"No!" Tifa shouted all too loudly. I turned and smirked, she was standing now right behind me. I turned and hugged her tightly to me smiling as she started to. The awkward atmosphere shattered like glass and Tifa laughed as I span her in a circle in light spirits. I can't even remember why I wasn't talking to her, something I had done...

When I put her back on her feet Tifa looked up at me caressing my cheek lovingly before I moved my head down and kissed her slowly.

This time the dog was tied up in the bar next to his newly placed food bowl. Tifa's idea of a punishment for the dog. He was only allowed out to pee for a few days. Why he was being punished is beyond me, I have no idea.

I slipped my tongue into Tifa's mouth and she moaned. I smiled and pulled away hearing Tifa whimpering at the loss of contact between us.

"The dinner will be cold." I told her giving her a quick peck on the lips before walking out into the hall and then into the kitchen. Tifa followed me happily trotting along like a puppy behind me until I had grabbed my dinner from the counter.

We had spaghetti bolognaise for dinner eating in comfortable silence without the need to talk. Denzel was out at a friend's for the day. He rang home earlier to tell us he was staying over. I agreed thinking tonight I could tell Tifa everything.

I was hoping I could tell her about how I felt, how long I felt like I did and all that crap couples talk about. I'd ask her to be my girlfriend too. We can't have a kid and be just friends, that is, if she wanted my child...

"Hey Teef, let's go into the living room and watch a film." I suggested grabbing a dishcloth and washing up the plates quickly along with the thoughts i tried to wash from my head. I dried my hands to get rid of the orange oily stuff that always appears before turning back to a smiling Tifa.

"Don't forget the popcorn." she teased before walking away to pick a movie. I rolled my eyes picking out a big bowl and putting some popcorn in the microwave to cook.

"Good movie! No soppy romantic crappy film and no comedy!" I called into the other room as the microwave pinged. I heard Tifa giggle quietly from the other room before she went to get another movie.

I smirked as I hear her curse at our lack of movies for over 12 year olds. I poured the popcorn into a bowl and turned towards the living room. My socks slipped on the polished wooden floor as I walked lazily to the room where Tifa was.

I looked in and smiled holding back a laugh. Tifa was kneeling with her feet folded back either side of her instead of straight back. Her hair was pulled to one side and twisted almost into one big curl. I realised while I was making popcorn and cleaning up Tifa had changed from her jeans and shirt into her pyjamas. A pair of black boy shorts and a long White tank top that mostly covered her shorts.

I looked down at myself to realise I was still shirtless and only in my black slacks and socks. My hair was a mess and still wet at the tips. I gave it a ruffle to shake water off the tips. I looked back over to Tifa hoping she hadn't heard me moving around. I half smiled when I saw her, Tifa had taken no notice to me entering the room.

She was sitting in the middle of the floor back to me with a pile of brightly coloured DVD boxes on her left and six other DVD's spread out in an arc around her as she pointed at each one in turn. Putting them into another pile on her right. She chanted to herself as she went along, the type of song you would sing in the playground as kids.

"Eanie Meanie Minie Mo, catch a tinker by the toe, if it squeals let it go Eanie Meanie Minie Mo, the black cat says you aren't it!" Tifa's little chant ended and she scowled at the box putting it off to her right.

"Very effective." I told her smoothly from the doorway I was leaning on. Tifa whipped round and glared at me. I just smirked at her laughing at her scowl before walking over to sit on the couch behind her.

"Relax Teef, I'm just teasing." I said ruffling her hair before flopping down on the couch sideways so I was lying down across it. My one leg hung over the arm, my foot just reaching over the edge to the wall close to the seat. My other leg was bent by my knee so I could rest my elbow on it as I leaned up with my back propped up by the other arm.

I was smug due to the feeling of height. The small couch was making me feel tall seeing that I hung off either end.

"Feet off the couch." Tifa droned absentmindedly not looking at me while she said it. I raised an eyebrow at her back until she turned around and walked over to me pushing the pile of DVD's onto my lap as she did.

"That one." I said ignoring her little lecture as I pointed to the box of the DVD I wanted. Tifa smiled at the choice before clicking it into the player and starting the DVD.

I watched as Tifa stood and walked over to the couch I was on. At first she just looked at me and sighed angrily.

"Mooooovvvvveeeee!" she whined pushing against my knee so it moved back and forth slowly as she whined at me.

"No!" I laughed as she shook my knee again. "I feel tall." I added smirking as she looked down at me pleadingly.

"Fine! Guess I'll have to sit between your legs." Tifa smirked at me making me feel a little hot as she came close.

She moved my leg so she could sit in the space there. She propped herself up by leaning on my bent leg behind her pulling my other leg over her lap so she was squeezed between my knees.

"You can lean on my chest if it would be more comfy." I whispered to Tifa leaning forward and closer to her kissing her hair as I spoke.

"I'm fine." she insisted before resting the popcorn on my leg. Around halfway through the movie my legs were asleep. Tifa had eaten all the popcorn and the bowl was now on the floor in front of her.

"Teef?" I whispered poking her in the side.

"What?" she whispered back leaning towards me.

"I can't feel my legs." I replied trying to sit up more in the couch.

"Sorry!" Tifa said a little louder than our whispering a minute ago. I watched her as she climbed over my one leg carefully so she was sandwiched between me and the couch back. I quickly sat around the right way on the couch pulling Tifa from behind me and sitting her on my lap.

"Better?" I asked seeing the blush spread across her cheeks. Tifa quickly slipped down beside me talking my hand in her and leaning against my shoulder.

"Yes, now..." she told me sighing and drawing patterns on the back if my hand.

"Teef..." I whispered putting the hand that Teef wasn't holding against her cheek making her look into my eyes.

"Tifa... I..." I couldn't get my words out I wanted to tell her how I felt but I was nervous she wouldn't feel the same.

"Cloud?" Tifa asked putting her own hand over mine on her cheek.

"I love you." I said looking away quickly so I didn't have to see her reaction. All of a sudden I felt a pair of lips over mine and my head was pushed back against the back of the couch as Tifa quickly straddled me. I kissed back happily until Tifa broke the kiss placing her forehead against mine as we panted feeling each other's warm breath.

"I love you too, more than everything." Tifa told me looking deep into my eyes. She brushed some of by Blonde spikes out of my face as she moved back from me.

"Then you won't mind being my girlfriend then?" I asked looking at Tifa this time to see her face light up as she hugged me tightly as she could.

"I would love to be your girlfriend!" she squealed into my chest. I smiled and stroked her hair with one hand while wrapping the other around her waist. The night was perfect... I knew I could never leave again, not with Tifa being here, and Denzel too... the dumb dog I could deal with and even a baby...

Maybe...


	8. Epilogue: A Mysterious Phone Call

Epilogue: a mysterious phone call.

OK, SO I'VE STARTED THE SEQUEL AND HERES A LITTLE EPI TO GET IT IN SETTING. JUST SO YOU KNOW I WILL FINISH THE WHOLE STORY BEFORE I POST IT BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW HOW BAD I AM AT KEEPING UP WITH UPDATES... ITS ONLY SHORT BUT ITS BASICALLY SETTING UP FOR THE SEQUAL.

(Tifa POV)

"Cloud! Phone!" I called from the kitchen. I was baking cookies in the kitchen for when Denzel comes home tonight. I enjoyed eating the dough... and blueberries, even though I hate them normally. Cloud often commented on how blueberries made their way into everything even though I hate them. After that I take whatever blueberry dessert I had made off Cloud and told him to shut his pie hole.

I heard Cloud's boots move along the floorboards above me. It was Cloud's day off seeing as nobody had any deliveries they wanted done today and he wanted to stay home and hang out with Denzel for a little while. I smirked at the tone he had when he told me this. I knew he just wanted to be around the house and eat whatever I felt like baking. I always felt like baking on Tuesdays.

"Got it!" he called back as the ringing stopped. I smiled to myself placing the bowl I was mixing ingredients in on my stomach. I was 5 months pregnant and I felt like I was already too big. Yuffie was forever around at the house after around a month after she found out I was officially pregnant and not just buying the test from the chemist.

I remembered to apologise for the way I behaved. But Yuffie being Yuffie took advantage of the apology until Cloud threatened her with his swords... all of them... at once. She stopped after that and I just smirked glad my boyfriend was the one with the weapons and not the kleptomaniac ninja.

Yuffie practically lived here these days. She took up clouds bed since he had taken to sleeping with me in mine since I was 5 weeks pregnant. My life right now was perfect...

Cloud and I had the house to ourselves for most of the day. Even though Cloud took time off to be with Denzel he forgot that Denzel was at school until four today. He took an after school art class on Tuesdays.

"Okay, you know you would always be welcome after what you did. 1 month? Fine with me." Cloud said into the phone as he walked down the stairs towards me. he wrapped an arm around my waist placing a small kiss on my head as he listened to the person on the other line of the phone.

"Yep, that's fine." He added his hand running over my stomach. I turned and hugged Cloud hearing a voice mumble on the other line.

"yeah, I've gotta go too." Cloud said holding me close to him before pulling away. I let out a noise of satisfaction at the attention hearing the person on the other line register my presence

"Wasn't even thinking of doing that Sora." Cloud said with a smirk listening to the reply.

"I was going to eat some cookies." Cloud said faking innocence. He looked at me then the cookie dough bowl. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah yeah, I'm going..." he said before shutting off the phone. As soon as the phone touched the counter I was pressed against it with Cloud attached to my lips. He pulled away after a few minutes keeping his close proximity with his hands either side of me leaning on the counter.

"Who was that?" I asked quickly watching as Cloud put the phone back in his back pocket.

"Sora." He answered simply pulling me close and taking a scoop out of the leftover cookie mixture bowl.

"The guy with the spikey-ish brown hair?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Before pushing Cloud away lightly and putting the cookie dough bowl in the sink.

"From Radiant Garden." Cloud confirmed with a nod. I smiled I remembered that kid. He was a good fighter.

"I remember him. What did he want?" I asked walking into the living room and easing myself into one of the chairs there.

"He's coming to stay for a little while with his girlfriend Kairi." Cloud told me plonking down beside me I looked over to him

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Good point." I said in return putting my feet under myself on the chair.

"they'll be here next month." Cloud said smiling at me and caressing my cheek

"Mkay." I told him smiling as he offered me a sweet kiss.

In one month Sora and Kairi was coming, it wouldn't cause much trouble... would it?


	9. Bang Down The Door

Bonus chapter- Bang Down The Door

OK SO IN THIS CHAPTER I'M GOING TO ADD SOMETHING I THOUGHT WOULD BE FUN TO ADD, I KNOW ITS WEIRD BUT I ALWAYS USED TO BELIEVE SPIRITS WERE STRONGEST ON THE EARTH ON A FULL MOON SO ITS A FULL MOON AND Cloud CAN TALK TO ZACK AND AERIS.

(Denzel's POV)

Cloud made Tifa cry again, he was always like that to Tifa. He always came here, made her cry then left. I heard Uncle Barrett say so the other day when he was here. He told Marlene he would never be there for Tifa. Well, I think that's what he said... he said something like 'He ain't neva gonna be good enough for a girl like Teef'

I stood by Tifa's door until I heard her get into bed, I heard her cry less in bed tonight, maybe him being here was making it all better for her. I still wasn't going to hesitate giving Cloud a piece of my mind.

I marched up onto the landing where his room was. I noticed his door was shut and locked and I could hear the soft music coming out from his room. I walked up to the door and stopped for a second, I listened to hear him talking to two people inside. Nobody had come into the house.

"You know, Cloud you aren't the kind of guy I'd expect to see to have done something like that." A female voice said softly she sounded angry; she was scolding him like a little child.

"Yeah, come on dude! You weren't drunk why didn't you think to use protection?" another voice said more loudly. The masculine voice didn't sound angry, just a bit annoyed at Cloud.

"Shut up Zack." Cloud growled at the male voice.

"Well at least you aren't a total ass, I mean you are back and you're going to look after Tifa, right?"The female voice asked. He voice was suddenly calm and soothed even me as I listened at the door.

"Of course I'm going to stay, I can't tell her but I love her. I have to stay. Besides I promised her a long time ago..."

"Well I never thought my spiky haired cadet friend would fall in love with someone from his backwater town." The male voice said with a chuckle. I leaned closer to the door shocked at the direction the conversation had taken, Cloud loved Tifa? I know Tifa loved Cloud. Maybe everything would work out ok in the end! I listened on with a smile.

"Shut it Zack, I'm ten times as good as any SOLDER! Even if they wanted to kill us since I had the strength to join"

"Sure you are Cloud, you took down Sephiroth." The female voice said softly.

"I wish I could've saved you though." Cloud sighed to her I heard him place his head in his hands and rub his gloved hands over his face.

"You couldn't have saved me Cloud, besides I'm happy with Zack." I heard movement and Cloud's intake of breath as the figures stood together.

"You're fading!" he gasped I heard him stand up quickly and walk over to the two with hurried steps.

"Looks like we used up all the moon power." The male voice chuckled sadly. "We'll see you soon Cloud. And remember not to mope around; it wasn't your fault either of us died." He added I heard the couple move again. I realised that they weren't alive, 'they were the ghosts of the friends Tifa told me he lost...' I thought.

"But..." I heard Cloud protest quietly without moving

"No buts!" the female voice said soothingly almost as if scolding a child. Both she and the other man chuckled but their voices faded slowly, my guess taking their bodies with them.

"By the way, there's a kid at the door." The male voice said in an echo as he left. I heard Cloud intake a breath that got stuck in his throat. He walked over to the door and unlocked it. I backed away slowly trying to move away from the door without being noticed. My luck wasn't with me as I watched the door swing open to reveal me to Cloud.

"Denzel? What are you doing out here?" he asked in a surprised voice. I scowled at him for a minute before I looked up at him.

"We need to talk." I told him thinking I would seem older that I was to him.

"We do?" Cloud asked with one eyebrow raised. He was still holding the door as if he wanted to slam it in my face.

"Yeah! We do!" I said confidently.

"Okay, come inside." Cloud said moving to open the door wider so I could get inside. The corners of his mouth twitched as if he was trying not to laugh at me, but I was being grown up! Why would he laugh at me? I marched into his room with my head up. I turned to watch Cloud shut the door and turn back to me. I looked around his room, I hadn't been here in a while and I guess it had been a year now...

His room was still the same, he had a desk full of papers and a REALLY old can of energy drink at the side of a pile of books on the effects of Geostigma on the body. The phone was visible next to a picture of me, Tifa, Marlene and Cloud. Each of us had a smile while Cloud just frowned and stood a little away from us. He had his maps all rolled up apart from one spread across the part of the desk with no papers there. It was a map of the old city before Edge, Midgar.

His bed area was the same. The area was plain, with small plain bed with white sheets and a nightstand with a glass of water and an alarm clock on the side. He also had a CD player next to the nightstand while a pile of tires sat across the room. Boxes littered the floor and notes and photos littered the walls around his bed and desk. He didn't change his room's plain paper or wood flooring either.

"Um..." I said all of a sudden losing my confidence. Cloud was watching me while he leaned against the door on the other side of the room from me. He stood with his back and one foot against the door while he crossed him arms with his eyes lowered to the ground.

"You wanted to talk?" Cloud said in a monotonic voice. He didn't look up at me as he spoke.

"Yeah!" I said with a renewed determination "why do you keep making Tifa cry?" I asked in a slightly louder than normal voice, I hoped I sounded strong. I balled my fists to try and make myself feel power. I noticed Cloud was still looking down. He didn't answer me so I just waited. After what seemed like an eternity his eyes met mine. In his eyes I could see a hint of childlike innocence. Tifa told me I have it too, when I act older than my age she says it's still there, lingering in the depths trying to come out to play.

Tifa also told me where she had seen it before, she said she sees it in those who had a troubled childhood, or who had their years taken away. She told me about one man she saw with childlike eyes. His name had been Zack. She said he had been Cloud's friend too; he may've been the same Zack in the room earlier. She told me he didn't have a hard childhood- that she knew of- and he didn't have years taken away – that she knew of at the time she met him- she said he was just childlike, a puppy in human form. Her description always made me laugh and the stories she told me about him were always fun.

Seems you can get many adventure stories out of someone in the seven days she knew him.

"I don't mean to make Tifa cry." Cloud told me slowly. I looked up bought out of my thoughts by his voice.

"Then why-" I started unable to finish my sentence as I looked down almost in defeat. I wondered if Cloud had lost years in his life and that was why he had an almost childlike look in his eyes at times or if he had a hard childhood.

Tifa never told me about Cloud's eyes, we never talked about him much...

"She is sensitive towards me and I can't do anything without doing something wrong. Then when I can't fix it..." I watched as Cloud paused he pushed himself up off the door over to look out the window. He kicked a box out of his way and looked out for a minute. I watched as he bent his elbow so his palm and forearm were facing his bent head.

"I just leave..." Cloud finished his sentence as he tensed his wrist and clenched his fist. I walked closer looking out the window next to Cloud. We were silent for a minute. It wasn't awkward though, we both just watched the people in the streets and all the children that played around near the bar. I knew Cloud was a quiet type of guy. He didn't like talking like some other adults I knew.

"Why don't you ever stay?" I said startling myself that I spoke my thoughts looked up at Cloud through the side of my fringe. He was still looking straight out of the window. He pursed his lips and furrowed his eyebrows at my question. It took him another while to answer.

"I don't know Denz, it's just something I do..." he said with a sigh. Cloud looked down to me with an unreadable face. Was he asking me to understand? I kept staring at the adult who saved me and took me in after I got ill. We looked at each other in silence again for a minute before I spoke again

"But you're gonna stay now, right?" I asked smiling a bit in hope that he wouldn't leave like last time. He said he always left. My expression of hop faltered as Cloud frowned and looked away from me turning fully to the window again.

"I..." he dragged out his speech looking down to his feet that he scuffed along the floor as he kicked one of the three boxes by his feet. I looked up at him to feel anger towards him bubble in me.

"Cloud!" I shouted in a mix of emotions. I detected hurt, sadness, anger, hopelessness, dread, shock and a whole bunch of other emotions. Cloud looked at me startled for a minute but in seeing the anger in my eyes his features contorted into sadness and anguish. He knew I thought he would leave again. I was close to just telling him to leave now than letting us get hope first. Hope would be the last nail on the coffin for Tifa.

"I'm gonna try Denz, I'm gonna try to be here for you and Tifa and... the baby." He told me turning again to face me before ruffling my hair. He had a small smile on his face. A Cloud smile as I liked to call it, it wasn't big like a Tifa smile it was small just the turning of the corners of his mouth not noticeable to anyone who didn't know him.

"I'm asking you to be there for Tifa, I don't care if you're here for me. She needs you more than anyone needs anything. Especially now." I told him seriously and truthfully. I removed his hand from my hair and let it drop to his side.

"I want to stay here with her. No buts, I do." Cloud told me with a sigh and another small smile.

"She loves you, you know." I told him as I turned to make my way to the door. Cloud smiled wider at the idea, I knew from earlier that he loved her. "And you crushed her heart every time you left, you didn't even come back for my birthday, or hers and you didn't know Marlene had moved out."

"I know..." Cloud sighed almost to himself. "From now on I'll stay." He said looking at me.

"Promise?" I asked hopefully. I knew not to get my hopes up but they had been planted now before I even knew they were there.

"Promise." Cloud replied with a nod. I smiled widely and rushed over to him grabbing him into a big hug. I heard Cloud gasp as I grabbed him his arms shot up as if he was trying to get them away from me. His face softened a bit as he looked at me.

"You would be a great dad, Cloud. But you gotta stay to see just how great you can be." I told him rubbing my face against the shirt he wore. The material was comfy, soft as clouds. I felt Cloud's arms wrap around me as he hugged me back

"I will." He told me soothingly as he stroked my hair with his one gloved hand. We stayed how we were for a few minutes just holding each other until Cloud looked over to the clock.

"Time for bed, Denz." He told me letting go of me and moving back to look at me.

"Ok..." I said sadly walking back to the door ready to leave. "Goodnight Cloud." I added in a breath.

"'night Denzel." Cloud replied as I walked out and down to my rom. I peeked into Tifa's room as I went. I saw her asleep with a smile on her face for the first time in a while.

_I'll make sure Cloud keeps that smile there._ I thought to myself as I walked away once again into my room before drifting into a deep dreamless sleep.


	10. A Little Technical Difficulty

Hi guys I keep trying to post the first few chaps of the sequel but I get an error message when I try to make a new story...

How can I stop this, anyone know?


	11. Great Ninja Senses

**So it's a Yuffie POV from a month after she saw Tifa and heard her confession, she heard that Cloud if back and she also knows they are now together, its time for her to take a visit to see the family! **

Great Ninja Senses

(Yuffie POV)

Of course I had known she was pregnant when I saw her at the pharmacy. I mean, she had a glow, even if it was a sad one. The pregnancy test only confirmed my belief… really! She seemed to be angry to be there, and she seemed angry at the possibility that he got her pregnant but I highly alert 'Ninja Senses' told me she was more sad about something he did than the baby being his.

Maybe he left again. As I had thought that I knew I was right. He always leaves. He was even gone now, she knows she is pregnant now, Barret called to tell me, he was a little miffed, he hated that they were together for some reason but… whatever! I think Spike needs someone to settle down with and Tifa is willing to settle with that pain in the ass. God help the girl.

Just then my phone vibrated tickling my side until I started giggling. It was resting on my hip but when I put it on vibrate I forgot that was my ticklish spot. The hyper Wutian tune rang out on my phone annoying everyone around me in the supermarket. I couldn't help but dance at the cool tune. Musicians in Wutai had good tastes!

I knew everyone was staring because I'm such a good dancer but then I thought I better stop before they give me a medal or something for being so good at dancing. I wondered if they actually did give out medals for good dancing in the super market while I searched for my phone in my bag before quickly pulling it out, flipping it and pressing it to my ear in a fluid movement.

"Yuffie!" I called into the phone happily I skipped along the isle and picked up the things I needed for my famous chicken and rice later. Everyone stared at me. I wonder if they did medals for hyper-ness too! I could win a few medals for my awesome dancing and hyper-ness! Then I could win for singing! If only I was a super star instead of an ex- terrorist. I don't even know why we were terrorists, we save the planet! Shin-ra was an office of terrorists!

Or that's my opinion…

"Hey Yuff! Its Tifa!" the voice said on the other side of the line. She sounded happy for once almost as if something life changing had occurred. I tried to use my awesome ninja skills to see what was going on but they didn't work over the phone. I walked to the isle with the chocolate and cookies.

My favourite isle.

"Hey Teef, what's up?" I asked her grabbing 3 chocolate bars and a packet of triple chocolate chip cookies. I held the phone between my shoulder and my ear. I waited for Tifa to answer while I searched for my list and purse.

"Sorry for bad attitude the other day," she said out straight. I found my list first realising I needed milk now and some more coffee. Yummy coffee, the source of all energy. I threw the list and my purse into the basket where the cookies and chocolate were already deposited. I needed to stock up on my cookies, and my chocolate milk, and chocolate in general… and coffee, my liquid awareness.

"Its fine, Teef. Really. You were just being hormonal" I said flippantly into the receiver hearing a huff in frustration from the girl on the other line. I let out a giggle as I picked up the milk. I always had the full fat one. Mostly because it had cream in it and cream was tasty!

"Was not!" she huffed.

"Were! I knew with my super awesome ninja senses that you were pregnant!" I insisted shouting into the phone holding my arms out at my sides. Everyone was looking again. Why do they keep staring at me?

" I just called to ask if you wanted to come over. Now you're being all mean! What's next you gonna call me fat?" Tifa asked in a saddened voice. She was being hormonal really badly right now but I wasn't gonna tell her that.

"Um… you aren't fat yet Tifa…" I said cautiously. I hope I didn't say the wrong things…

"Yet! Are you saying you're waiting for me to get fat!" Tifa growled. Jeez, I wish she didn't have mood swings right now!

"No way Teef! I mean... You're having a baby you need to be fat to have the baby!" I stuttered trying not to say the wrong things and anger her again... or make her cry…

"I know right! I cant wait to have a baby!" Tifa said happily. I imagined her smiling on the other line as I moved to walk over to the isle with the different coffee brands. I needed the espresso, and I was gonna need so paracetamol is Teef went on like this.

"Well Teef I'm gonna go now I'm shopping so I'll be there about… five." I chirped skipping over to pick up the two jars of espresso coffee and a jar of hot chocolate.

"Ok Yuffie! See you then!" she chirped back happily before closing her phone over the receiver.

I sighed. How the hell did I think I would take on a night with Tifa and her mood swings? I skipped back over to the til shrugging in happiness at seeing my friend. Maybe I could be an auntie to the baby! Maybe I could get some free alcohol

Or I could say I was going the bathroom and go into Cloud's room to steal some material… decisions, decisions…

I arrived at the bar to see that it was closed. A sign was outside, it looked like Denzel had written it and drawn a picture on the side. The sign said 'closed until further notice… Sorry!' I chuckled at his effort to look after Tifa. The sign was next to a larger one saying closed. I opened the door with a key to the bar Tifa gave me a few months ago in case I Visited. I think everyone from AVALANCHE has one, she didn't like us using the back door like Denzel did and the garage was always locked and only Cloud had a key to get in there.

I walked into the bar to see it empty. I could see the lights on in the living room upstairs and smiled walking up.

"I'm he-" I shouted only to have my mouth covered by Denzel who came up behind me and grabbed my mouth and hip pulling me back so I couldn't go into the living room.

"Shh!" he told me letting go of my mouth and letting me rest against the wall like he was.

"What's the big idea kid!" I asked in an angry whisper.

"Cloud and Tifa are having a moment, I didn't want you to catch tem and for them to get embarrassed." He told me smiling before he knocked on the open living room door leaning on te frame as Cloud would. I didn't notice that Denzel was almost as tall as me now. It was unnerving seeing as he was so much younger than me.

"Hey, Yuffie's here." He said to the two inside. "Disentangle and come see her, ill take her into the kitchen." I noticed also that Denzel sounded much older than he was, almost as if he was 13 not 10.

"So Spike's back?" I asked as we went to the kitchen. Denzel turned to me looking puzzled for a minute until; I gestured to spiky hair. He instantly knew I meant Cloud.

"Yeah. He said he's back for good." The kid told me. I resisted the urge to shout bullshit around the kid. We soon reached the kitchen and fell into silence.

"So…" I said unsure what to say to Denzel. I hated silence.

"Yuffie, just be quiet for a little while…" Tifa moaned from the door as she and Cloud walked in. Tifa looked in pain. "I have a headache.. she added holding a hand over her forehead.

"Aww honey!" I teased before Cloud walked over and got her some water. When she took it off him I noticed how the two acted towards each other. Tifa took the water and looked at Cloud in thanks.

"Thanks for coming!" Tifa said from the door as she and Cloud waved me off. Dinner had been great, even if Tifa ate more than anyone.

I noticed how much like a family the three had become in such a short time, they were almost a real family, it made me feel hopeful for myself finding love just looking at them.

The night had been a good one. I thought as I climbed into the car I was using to get around Edge. I smiled as I sped away from the house.

Maybe that will be me one day…

**Sorry for the short ending. I had to finish it quickly!**


	12. THE SEQUEL!

SEQUEL IS FINALLY UP! EVERYONE MIGRATE TO WHEN DO THEY LEAVE!

Heh sorry. So the sequel is up and I'd love for you to read it!


End file.
